


ABC Drabbled, Vol. 3 - Supernatural

by KalaKitsune



Series: ABC Drabbled [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: ABC Challenge, Drabble Collection, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-24
Updated: 2014-06-24
Packaged: 2018-02-06 02:47:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1841455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KalaKitsune/pseuds/KalaKitsune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Volume 3 of my ABC Drabbled Series. These 'are' drabbles for Supernatural, meaning that they all should be exactly 100 words in length. I do not own Supernatural.</p>
            </blockquote>





	ABC Drabbled, Vol. 3 - Supernatural

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Polski available: [Przez alfabet z Supernatural](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5337323) by [winchesters_soulmate](https://archiveofourown.org/users/winchesters_soulmate/pseuds/winchesters_soulmate)



ABC Drabbled, Volume 3 – Supernatural

_Dean/Cas – Sam/Cas – Bobby/Crowley – Gabe/Sam_

 

**Angels**

_(n.) a spiritual being believed to act as an attendant, agent, or messenger of God_

 

Dean had never believed in angels.

True enough, until he met Castiel, the 'angel' who had retrieved him from Hell. There was a handprint burnt into his shoulder that would never let him forget. For him that mark was an ever intimate reminder that Castiel was here for 'him'.

Sam believed in a lot of things, thanks to the 'family business'. He believed in angels, but never in his wildest dreams had he ever imagined meeting one. The fact that an angel had rescued Dean from the pit hadn't really sunk in until he met Dean's 'Cas' face to face.

 

~ * ~

 

**Brothers**

_(n.) a man or boy in relation to other sons and daughters of his parents_

 

Dean and Sam were brothers.

The two of them had been through plenty of shit together. Dean could honestly say that he cared for Sammy more than anyone else on Earth… well… almost anyone. Did it really count if the one person you have started to care for wasn't really human?

Looking over at the angel, who patiently waited for Dean to tell him why he had prayed for him, Dean knew that he cared more for Cas than Sammy. He loved his brother, but sometimes the emotions that bubbled forth when he looked at Cas eclipsed that brotherly love.

 

~ * ~

 

**Castiel**

_(n.) the Angel of Thursday in the occult lore; a fictional angel in the television series_ _Supernatural_

 

Castiel is...

Never had Dean met a person, human or otherwise, quite like the little angel who followed him around. The trench coat wearing pretty boy always had the best expressions. Dean's favorite was the confused one where Cas would tilt his head to the side almost as if to ask 'I do not understand your logic, please explain'.

Dean knew that Cas would follow him anywhere, and the little angel had already proven it by even going as far as following him into Hell. Not many people would go very far for someone like Dean… No one but Cas.

 

~ * ~

 

**Dean (Dick)**

_(n.) a fictional character from_ _Supernatural, who hunts supernatural creatures with his brother Sam; synonyms include dick, douche, and asshat_

 

Dean's a dick, no big secret there.

You couldn't lie about it. Well, maybe you could, but Sam knew it, Bobby knew it, and Cas was just finding out.

Dean had to have everything his way. He was the older of the two of them. He'd been hunting longer. But when he pulled that 'I know more than you' crap with Cas, Sam always felt like laughing. Cas would just stare at the pissed human, head cocked to the side in confusion, and Sam would get that little urge to cuddle the angel. Sam could only think about it, though.

 

~ * ~

 

**Evil**

_(adj.) morally bad or wrong; wicked_

 

Are some people destined for evil?

This one question plagued Sam Winchester more than most. The feelings he felt weren't pure, gentle or necessarily loving. His desire for a certain clueless angel fueled the what-ifs. Sam was sure that it wasn't normal to want to possess one of God's angels in the way he wished he possessed Castiel.

Sam hoped/prayed that Cas never read his mind to see what he wanted to do to him when Cas would appear all confused and bewildered. Sam wanted to push the limits and make those too wide bright blue eyes open even wider.

 

~ * ~

 

**Feathers**

_(n.) one of the light, flat growths forming the plumage of birds_

 

A pillow made out of angel feathers.

Dean imagined how soft that would be as he stared at Cas, still twirling the grey-white feather between his index finger and thumb. He wondered if cuddling Cas while he slept would feel anything similar to cuddling a feather pillow.

Cas was too busy discussing the best way to go about thwarting a nest of demons with Bobby to pay Dean any mind, but Sam noticed. His brow furrowed at what he saw. Was that a Cas feather? Sam wanted a Cas feather! Why did Dean have one? Why didn't he have one?!

 

~ * ~

 

**Giant**

_(n.) a person or thing of great size; a moose…._

_This chapter was inspired by the request from Jackles' Penis (who is a dear friend, if not my dearest)._

 

Sam was a giant.

This point was further proven every time he stood next to Cas. It wasn't that he minded, however. He liked that Cas had to look up to meet his eyes or crane his neck just to give Sam a disapproving glare.

Sometimes he thought about how nice it would be to kiss Cas. Actually, the thought crossed his mind each time Cas would turn to look up at him, his always overly dry lips parted slightly as if to give a reprimand. All he had to do was lean down and just capture those parched lips.

 

~ * ~

 

**Handprint**

_(n.) an outline or indention left by a hand_

_This chapter was also inspired by the request from Jackles' Penis._

 

Dean studied the handprint in the mirror.

The mark still tingled when he touched it, and the sensation caused a 'terrible' reaction to his body. It would be embarrassing if Sam saw him getting off by touching the mark. Speaking of Sam, Dean turned to look at his brother, a thought coming to mind.

"Hey Sammy… Did Cas… leave a ya know… when he…?" Dean asked, drawing Sam's attention away from the laptop. Sam flushed before answering with a slow hesitant yes, averting his gaze back to the laptop. Dean's curiosity and jealousy flared at the tightlipped response. Why jealousy?!

 

~ * ~

 

**Ignored**

_(tr.v.) to refuse to pay attention to; disregard_

 

Crowley didn't like being ignored!

He may have lost his powers, but he was still a king! Although, he didn't know what kind of king wore a frilly pink apron and did menial house chores… King of the Kitchen?! No… more like Queen of the House, he thought glumly, hanging said pink apron on the peg by the kitchen door.

But back to the problem at hand! He did not like being blown off (and not the good way…). Every time the Winchesters drove down their driveway, they became Bobby's top priority, and Crowley was put on the back burner.

 

~ * ~

 

**Jealous**

_(adj.) fearful or wary of being supplanted; apprehensive of losing affection or position_

 

It was just to make them jealous.

Crowley noted that it was indeed working. He looped his arm through Cas's, linking them together, as the fallen angel gave him one of his trademark adorable confused looks.

Turning his eyes to the three men who starred at them slack jawed he spoke perkily, "Cassie and I are going shopping. Since you boys are so caught up in your business you shouldn't even miss us!" He led Cas out the front door and to the truck Bobby allowed him to drive, a very pleasing 'What the hell!?' following them out the door.

 

~ * ~

 

**Kitchen**

_(n.) a room or an area equipped for preparing and cooking food_

 

Bobby's kitchen was small.

Crowley stood at the stove, stirring a pot that contained tonight's dinner. A small smile still curved his lips, as he kept thinking about the wonderful reaction the boys had had when he and Cas had arrived back at the house. They looked ready to attack him and probably would have, if Bobby hadn't been there.

Speaking of his poor feathered friend, Crowley glanced over at the fallen angel standing at his elbow. Cas's eyebrows were knit together in confusion and concentration as he watched Crowley cook. Crowley felt a bit of pity for the boys.

 

~ * ~

 

**Lovers**

_(n.) a person having a sexual or romantic relationship with someone, especially outside marriage_

'They are lovers?'

Cas had his trademark look of confusion on his face as he asked what Dean and Sam could only file under obvious. But this was Cas they were dealing with, and so the question only made his innocence that more endearing.

"Yeah… something like that…" Dean struggles, trying to think of a way to get Cas off his current train of thought. It was just too awkward.

"But they are both men, and he is a demon…" Cas said slowly, tilting his head to the side.

"Love conquers all," Sam said a small smile on his face.

 

~ * ~

 

**Marked**

_(adj.) having a visible mark_

_This chapter was inspired by a review from vampireluvr15._

 

Dean knew that Cas had 'marked' Sam too; he just didn't know where…

Being beyond curious, and a tiny bit aggravated, he'd tried asking Sam, but his brother kept avoiding the question. He'd seen Sam shirtless after he was brought back from Hell, but there were no handprints to be found… and this knowledge made Dean a bit angry…

It was under the guise of bringing Sam a towel that he finally saw where the 'handprints' were.

"Dude! Why the hell are those on your hips!?" Dean yelled.

"I was heavy…" Sam murmured, his face flushing slightly under the scrutiny.

 

~ * ~

 

**Naive**

_(adj.) showing a lack of experience, wisdom, or judgement; natural and unaffected; innocent_

_This chapter was inspired by a review that minlin made on chapter 12._

 

Cas was just too naïve…

Crowley found it overly cute and adorable how innocent the fallen angel was. Never had he come across an angel quite like the Winchester's. And yes, Cas was the Winchester boy's, even if he was still unaware of it.

So think of how tickled he got when Cas 'poofed' into his and Bobby's room, as they cuddled and got ready to say their goodnights, startling a Bobby who growled out a few socially inadequate words. Cas just looked so pitiful that Bobby couldn't turn him away, so they had listened.

"Tell me of this 'love'…"

 

~ * ~

 

**Open-minded**

_(adj.) receptive to new and different ideas or the opinions of others_

 

Castiel had never been truly open-minded, not until now.

Leaving their room by using the door, he slowly went over the things they had told him in his head. Love was special and had more than one form. Castiel's curiosity had been peeked, and now he wanted to know what these different loves were like.

Crowley had told him something, as well. The ex-demon had mentioned something about him being halfway to his goal, but Castiel wasn't really sure what he meant, not until he found himself standing outside the bedroom the Winchester brothers were currently using. He loved them?

 

~ * ~

 

**Proposition**

_(n.) a plan suggested for acceptance; a proposal_

 

Cas made a proposition.

Dean and Sam just starred at the fallen angel who had deemed it necessary to wake them up at 2:00am, not that either of the brothers were complaining now.

Castiel watched them, and his head tilted to the side a bit. "I want to know what kind of 'love this is'. Is that wrong?"

Sam was shocked. If he had heard correctly, Cas just said he loved them... "No…" he responded slowly in answer.

"There are ways to find out." Sam jumped as Dean spoke, looking over at him with wide eyes as Dean smirked.

"How?"

 

~ * ~

 

**Quaint**

_(adj.) charmingly odd, especially in an old-fashioned way; unfamiliar or unusual in character; strange_

"Well, isn't this quaint."

Dean heard someone say in a voice that held too much a giggle to be Bobby or Sam, and impossible to be Cas because the angel was still snuggled up against him. That left one person, and Dean groaned on the inside. The person laughed as the groan vibrated up his throat and into the morning air.

"Come on, Deanie! Rise and shine, you dirty little scamp!" Crowley beamed down at Dean as the young man opened his eyes. "Have fun last night?" Crowley tilted his head in a very Cas like way, almost looking innocent.

 

~ * ~

 

**Repercussions**

_(n.) something, especially an unforeseen problem, that results from an action_

 

There were always repercussions.

This tended to be true more times than not. He wasn't dumb enough to think that last night's activities would be an exception.

Bobby crossed his arms over his chest, leaned back in the chair, and fixed Dean with a stern look as he followed Crowley into the kitchen. "I hope you know that what you boys did last night was about the equivalent of taking advantage of a young confused hormonal teenager…"

Dean had the modesty to look ashamed and noted that Sam did as well.

"Bobby!" Crowley chided, rolling his eyes. "It's called love!"

 

~ * ~

 

**Species**

_(n. pl.) a kind, variety, or type_

_Okay, this chapter was inspired a bit by a review I received from vampireluvr15._

 

A matter of species…

After breakfast Dean and Sam found a stranger in their room watching a sleeping Castiel. The angel, Balthazar, proceeded to explain his presence in a very surly tone. He was of the impression that he and Castiel were an item, and that left the boys ill at ease.

"We 'are' the same species," Bal finished flippantly.

"But you're brothers…" Sam said slowly, Dean looked a bit sick at the thought.

"You two tried your hand at a threesome, I hardly doubt either of you have any say in the taboo of my love!" Bal shot back.

 

~ * ~

 

**Touché**

_(interj.) used to acknowledge a hit in fencing or a successful criticism or an effective point in argument_

 

"Touché…" Sam responded.

The angel had a point, and he didn't mind being the first to admit it.

At that moment Castiel woke, turning to look at his 'brother'; his eyes wide in disbelief, he mumbled something the Winchesters assumed to be Enochian.

The new angel, Balthazar jerked away from his brother (and possibly lover?) looking highly offended.

"You can't LOVE mud monkeys!" Balthazar practically screeched as he jumped to his feet. "Mark my words, Cassy, Gabe will so hear about this betrayal of a brother's pure and gentle love!" One overdramatic flash of light later, and he was gone.

 

~ * ~

 

**Unique**

_(adj.) being the only one of its kind; without an equal or equivalent; unparalleled_

 

"My, my, aren't you rather unique."

Gabriel had descended upon the house a bit after the four men and fallen angel had gathered for lunch. A flash of light and clap of thunder, and there he stood in the kitchen regarding the table with a slight smirk. Dean had expected a smiting, but the archangel Gabriel ignored everyone, attention on Sam.

"Demon blood flows through your veins, but your soul is pure white." The angel stood before Sam now, staring with dark eyes as if looking directly into Sam's soul, which was possible.

"Brother…?" Castiel spoke.

"You're forgiven." Gabe replied.

 

~ * ~

 

**Vainglory**

_(n.) boastful, unwarranted pride in one's accomplishments or qualities; vain, ostentatious display_

 

Sam soon came to realize that the archangel Gabriel was full of vainglory.

The angel preened and spoke well of his own abilities while in Sam's presence, and Sam idly wondered if the angel was trying to intimidate him.

"I was once one of the strongest angels in the garrison. I was respected!" Gabriel, who insisted that Sam call him Gabe, cooed, slipping a bit closer to Sam. "You see, I'm one of the strongest angels that I know…"

"What are you getting at!?" Sam finally snapped.

Gabe smiled slyly, "You could do much worse. Become my human."

Sam blinked…

 

~ * ~

 

**Wings**

_(n.) any of a number of specialized paired appendages that enable some animals to fly, in particular_

_This chapter was written to the letter request made by Jiel._

 

The feeling of wings wrapping around him made him go rigid.

The world spun around them as Sam's ears filled with the sound of strongly howling wind. Gabe's hands curled tightly around his upper arms. What was going on?! Suddenly it all stopped.

Opening his eyes, Sam stared into those of the archangel who was smiling up at him, belatedly noticing that they weren't in Bobby's house anymore.

"What…?" Sam began slowly. Great white wings protruding from Gabe's back startled him into silence.

"Only 'you' can see them…" Gabe murmured, bringing his wings forward to gently brush against Sam intimately.

 

~ * ~

 

**Xenodocheionolgy**

_(n.) love of hotels and inns_

 

"Did you know that the love of hotels and inns is called xenodocheionology?"

Gabe changed the subject, pulling back from Sam, allowing his wings to fold and settle on his back. Sam was confused by the change in conversation to say the least. For a second, he could have sworn that the angel was attempting to seduce him…

"No…" Sam responded half interested.

Gabe just chuckled, before glancing back at Sam, eyes dark. "That's not what I really want to say to you of course, but you baffle me Sam Winchester."

"What…?" Sam said watching him closely.

"I want you."

 

~ * ~

 

**Yield**

_give way to argument, persuasion, influence, or entreaty_

 

"Yield to me, Sam Winchester, and I'll give you everything you rightly deserve."

Gabe said softly, as he traced fingertips along Sam's jawline tenderly.

"What if I refuse…?" Sam whispered, fighting the urge to just give himself over to the archangel who he had just met and barely even knew.

"I'll continue trying to convince you, of course." Gabe said softly. "You, Sam, are unique, and I would love nothing more than to show you just how special you are."

Taking the half-step forward, Sam rested his head on the shorter man's shoulder, a soft 'yes', escaping barely parted lips.

 

~ * ~

 

**Zest**

_(n.) great enthusiasm and energy_

 

The new angel added a bit of zest to daily life.

Bobby grumbled about having so many men cramped in one house, but Crowley had convinced him that the best place for supernatural love was under a roof where they could keep an eye on them. Cowley loved having the boys and their lovers about.

Dean was perfectly content having Castiel all to himself, although he didn't really approve of Sam's 'man'. Sam had no regrets, allowing his feelings for Castiel to shift and change into nothing but platonic brotherly love, as he now had an angel of his own.

 

_~ fin ~_

**Author's Note:**

> Author: KalaKitsune  
> Beta: JackelsPenis


End file.
